


Diddle Diddle Dumpling

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Come on - just read it.  You know you want to...  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowqueenlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueenlou/gifts).



Diddle diddle dumpling  
Sherlock and John  
Went to bed   
With their trousers on  
  
Their trousers came off  
And a condom went on  
Diddle diddle dumpling  
Sherlock and John

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos kudos comments  
> Sherlock and John  
> Know that your feedback  
> Turns me on  
> ;)


End file.
